En lo profundo del bosque
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Esto de estar perdidos en el bosque no era nada divertido... o quizá sólo era cuestión de sacarle provecho, ¡mientras estuvieran juntos todo iría bien! CHIBITALIA. Leer aclaraciones. USAMEX.
1. Estamos perdidos

_**Disclaimer:** Hetalia Axis Power pertenece a Estudio Deen y a Hidekaz. _

_**Advertencias:** Ligero OC, Referencias históricas, Situaciones de supervivencia._

 _ **Aclaraciones** : -El fanfic tratará el universo de CHIBITALIA. _

_-Estados Unidos está referido como "13 Colonias" y México como "Virreinato de Nueva España"._

 _-La historia se ubica en la segunda mitad del siglo XVII._

 _-Se hacen varias referencias históricas pero para darle prioridad al fanfic se omiten. En cambio estoy dispuesta a aclarar en caso de dudas._

 _¡Hola a todos! Estoy muy contenta de volver por esta sección con una historia sencilla de mis chicos favoritos :D Ya tenía ganas de volver a tratar CHIBITALIA y espero que el resultado sea más o menos deseable. Esta etapa me gusta en particular ya que la relación de México y USA era más pura, más linda e inocente D: algo que fue y que no volverá a ser, pero que por lo mientras nos saca una sonrisa :D  
_

 _Espero que les guste._

 _¡Owari~!_

* * *

 _ **"En lo profundo del bosque"**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1. ¡Estamos perdidos!**

* * *

… vaya.

— Alfred…

Esto no estaba pasando, ¿verdad?

— Alfred…

 _¿Verdad?_

Veía la espalda de 13 Colonias caminando con "seguridad", pero poco a poco se encorvaba e iba más despacio.

 _Vaya…_

No se aguantó las ganas de tomar una rama del camino y, mientras avanzaban, picarle la nuca.

— Alfred.

—…

— Alfred.

—…

— Alfred – repetía ya con voz fastidiada. No dejaría de picarlo hasta que volteara y confesara la obvia verdad, pero conociéndolo, dudaba que ocurriera pronto…

Entonces, antes de que todo empeorara…

— Nosotros…

— No lo digas.

—… estamos…

— ¡No lo digas!

 _—… perdidos._

En efecto, 13 Colonias y Virreinato de la Nueva España estaban perdidos en el bosque, pero eso no era lo más patético: estaban perdidos en los bosques alrededor de Jamestown, es decir, en territorio supuestamente BIEN conocido por su anfitrión y CERCA de la colonia más poblada de las 13.

Así que… ¿ahora qué?

— ¡No estamos perdidos! — el rubio volteó a mirarlo con un puchero de frustración. Jones tenía la apariencia de un niño de 9 años y se comportaba como tal, incluso con su euforia y exceso de autoconfianza que ahora le faltaba — ¡E-Es un atajo que sólo YO conozco!

— Pues ya llevamos en este _atajo_ 5 horas — oh, sí — Y no hay rastros ni del pueblo y del Sr. Esponjoso.

El Sr. Esponjoso era un conejito de color castaño que Jones cuidaba desde que lo salvó de los lobos, pero ese día que abrió el corral para que lo conociera, salió disparado entre saltitos juguetones al bosque.

Alfred fue tras él, lo siguió y… bueno, helos ahí, después de caminar durante horas en medio de los árboles y de los caminos cubiertos por hojas secas que crujían bajo sus pies.

¿Dónde demonios estaban?

— E-Es parte de mi plan, ¡por aquí s-sorprenderemos al Sr. Esponjoso!

— Alfred, esto ya no es divertido… en realidad ni siquiera al inicio lo fue — se sentó en las raíces de un árbol que sobresalían — Antonio va a matarme…

Él, a diferencia de su amigo, aparentaba 12 años y era menos alegre de lo que debería.

Muchos problemas, muchas exigencias, muchos deberes… el trabajo como Virreinato de la Nueva España no tenía fin, a su edad no tenía tiempo para comportarse como un niño porque ya era Don Alejandro Rodríguez Carriedo de Velazco Yollopiltzin Tlatoateotzin, y bajo ese nombre llegó a las tierras de su vecino.

Era la primera vez que visitaba Jamestown, y en particular, su primer viaje oficial hacia las 13 colonias.

Antonio argumentaba "paz" como motivo de toda esa visita, pero buscaba los buenos términos con el gobierno provisional en caso de que Mr. Kirkland quisiera crear más colonias en América ya que podría evitarlo con la idea de "América sólo para nosotros"… cuando sólo quería decir "América para España". Pura basura en el fondo pero había principios lógicos.

A él no le molestaba ya que Alfred era su mejor amigo y una "alianza" les garantizaba tiempo juntos, pero no se veía NADA bien estar perdido como si fuera un niño. Gracias a Dios Mr. Kirkland y Antonio estaban en la alcaldía hablando con sus delegados: significaba que tenían hasta la noche para regresar.

Si caminaron 5 horas podían volver en la mitad de tiempo apresurando el paso… eso si Jones recordaba el camino.

— ¿Ya te ubicaste? — se acomodó un poco el cinturón donde llevaba su estoque y una pequeña licorera. No le daba remordimiento beber ya que no era un niño — Tenemos que regresar, si no nos ven pensarán lo peor.

Observó al contrario.

… ya tenía las orejas rojas, temblaba y jugaba torpemente con sus manos, señal inequívoca de que iba a llorar…

Cargar con presiones no era lo suyo, le entraba pánico y sólo podía llorar como respuesta.

… sonrió un poco levantándose para abrazarlo. El otro correspondió ya con lagrimitas en sus ojos.

— ¡Lo sientoooooo! ¡No sé dónde estamooooos!

J-Jajaja, lo sabía.

Miró a su alrededor y supo que esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensó ya que todo lucía exactamente igual.

— ¡P-Pero te prometo que volveremos! ¡No dejaré que mueras aquí!

— O-Oye, no es para tanto.

— ¡Claro que sí! El bosque es un lugar horrible, feo, extraño y mortal, ¡nos comerá en cuanto nos descuidemos!

— No es verdad, el bosque sólo es un lugar donde viven otros animales en completa libertad. Coexistimos con él, todos somos parte de la misma tierra.

— No, los humanos se quedan en los pueblos y las cosas feas en los bosques, ¡así es como debe ser!

— Bueno, como sea — le apretó la nariz para que dejara de hablar. Rió por los gestos de asfixia fingida que hizo — No moriremos, sólo hay que mirar por dónde vamos… para empezar, ¿en qué dirección estamos?

— ¡En el bosque!

— Ya sé, pero hacia qué dirección a comparación del pueblo.

— ¿En el bosque?

—… la orientación.

— ¿E-El bosque?

—…

—…

—… Alfred, no me digas que no sabes orientarte.

— ¡S-Si sé, pero en el pueblo! Aquí todo me parece igual, no me gusta…

… maldijo internamente a Mr. Kirkland, ¿qué le estaba enseñando a Alfred? ¡¿A jugar sin ensuciarse?! A su edad ya sabía lo básico de supervivencia… ¡al menos debería enseñarle a conocer su territorio!

Le jaló las mejillas.

— ¡Dueleee!

— ¡Ese es el punto! – lo torturó un poco pero ya lo soltó — Muy bien, quiero que seas honesto…

— D-De acuerdo.

— ¿Sabes cazar?

— No.

— ¿Sabes buscar agua?

— ¡Siempre hay en la cocina~!

— ¿Sabes encender fuego?

— Lo tomó de la cocina con una varita y lo llevo con cuidado hacia mi vela~

…

Esto iba a ser MUCHO MÁS difícil de lo que pensó. Únicamente suspiró y le acarició el cabello, lo que al menos provocó que lo mirara con inocente alegría.

Dentro de todo era bueno que Jones se comportara como un niño, porque eso era.

— ¿Alexander?

— Nada, nada. Vamos a salir de aquí pero no te alejes de mí, ¿está bien?

Sonrió cuando lo miró con ilusión y admiración.

Alfred era un niño muy lindo.

— Para empezar, ¿hay lobos cerca?

— Sí, aunque se mantienen alejados del pueblo. Sólo cuando tienen mucha hambre se atreven a robar un par de gallinas.

— ¿Qué me dices de los indios powhatan?

— Ellos ya no se acercan a menos que sea por asuntos muy importantes.

— ¿Pero no estamos cerca de su territorio?

— No, pero si vemos unos postes con plumas y… y con c-cráneos significa que cruzándolos ya estamos en sus tierras.

— Bien, entonces no hay nada que temer.

— ¿E-Estás loco? ¡Aquí hay muchas cosas que dan miedo!

— No tanto, al menos no te salen coyotes o pumas, como en mi casa. En la selva se pone peor.

Vio que Alfred se asustó y ya sólo le palmó el hombro.

— Espera aquí.

— ¡¿Por queee?! ¡¿A dónde vas?! ¡Dijiste que no me separara de tiiiiiiii!

— V-Voy a escalar ese árbol — Jones era más nervioso de lo que pensó — Así intentaré ver dónde estamos y hacia dónde ir.

— ¡Wa! ¡Alex, qué listo eres!

Rió un poco y ya fue subiendo. Era un fuerte roble así que no tuvo problemas en pisas las ramas para impulsarle.

Escuchaba a Alfred cantar nervioso como señal de que se aferraba al tronco y evitar cualquier separación. También era muy listo.

…

Llegó a la punta del árbol viendo por encima de las copas. Era difícil ubicarse porque no había ninguna referencia visual: ni un cerro, ni una torre, nada para saber en qué parte del bosque estaban… aunque también vio que era más tarde de lo que parecía, más del medio día.

Tomó un puñado de hojas para aventaras y ver la corriente del aire.

El viento en verano iba normalmente en dirección de los ríos, se notaba más en ese lugar, por eso… por eso había que ir al Este, según la corriente, de ese modo llegarían al río que desembocaba en el mar frente a Jamestown. Esperaba estar en lo correcto.

No obstante… ¿cuánto tiempo caminaron? Quizá tendrían que pasar la noche en alguna cueva o en un refugio improvisado, también no tenían comida ni agua.

Había tanto que hacer… pero tenía confianza, debía tenerla porque 13 Colonias dependía de él. Eso lo hacía sentir… bien, con responsabilidad en el buen sentido.

Por otro lado, NADA malo debía pasarles porque tanto Antonio como Mr. Kirkland lo tomarían MUY MAL.

Ya con saltos muy hábiles bajó y Alfred se le acercó con mirada interrogante.

— Creo que ya sé a dónde ir, pero hemos caminado más tiempo del que pensábamos así que podría anochecer antes de llegar al pueblo.

— ¡Buaaaa! ¡Vamos a moriiiiiiiiir!

Suspiró y lo abrazó con más cuidado intentando calmarlo. Se sentía como el hermano mayor de Alfred y era una linda sensación, sobre todo cuando también le rodeó la cintura con sus bracitos.

Dejó que llorara un poco, pero al final le limpió sus mejillas con la tela de su capa.

— No te alejes y observa por donde vas, te prometo que estaremos bien.

— S-Sí.

— Y quién sabe, tal vez aprendas un par de cosas en el proceso — lo tomó de la mano — Vamos.

Todo sería más difícil de lo que pensó… sin embargo, cuando Alfred lo miraba así se sentía más fuerte.

¡Hora de irse!


	2. Creo que voy a morir de hambre

**.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2. Creo que voy a morir de hambre.  
**

* * *

— ¡Alejandro!

Paciencia.

— Alejandroooo.

Paciencia, maldita sea, ¡paciencia! Apretaba la mandíbula pero sentía que iba a rompérsele.

Definitivamente hacerse cargo de _un niño_ no era lo suyo.

— ¡Alex! — escuchó las hojas crujir de golpe y supo que un costal de papas llamado Alfred había sido aniquilado — ¡Aleeeeex!

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué quieres?!

Pero ya lo sabía.

— ¡Tengo hambre! — volteó y comprobó que ya estaba sentado en las hojas con esa carita de perro hambriento — ¡Voy a morir si no como algo!

— ¡Pero comimos hace media hora! Bueno, TÚ comiste hace media hora porque te tragaste hasta lo que era para mí.

En su inseparable morral llevaba un poco de todo, sólo por si las dudas, y por consiguiente traía una pieza de pan que tomó durante el desayuno cuando nadie miraba. Era por si le daba hambre antes de la comida así que significó un aparente alivio.

Compartió la mitad con Alfred ya que "el pobre estaba hambriento por desayunar tan temprano"; fue un gesto de solidaridad y madurez, ¡pero sólo basto que se descuidara unos segundos para descubrir que se comió todo! ¡Incluso su mitad! Odió sus ojos azules que lo miraron con inocencia… y fue suficiente que le sonriera de forma linda para suspirar de resignación.

Bien, ya lo dejó pasar, era su deber como el adulto responsable.

Así pasó otra media hora y entonces ya lo tenía gimoteando como si no hubiese comido en días, ¡no era posible! Y después de que se quedó con el estómago vacío 13 Colonias tenía el descaro de decirle que OTRA VEZ le chillaba la tripa. Qué cínico.

— ¡Tengo hambre! — ¡wa! ¡¿Cuándo se colgó de su pierna?! — No quiero morir así…

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¡Por si no lo recuerdas te comiste TÚ SOLO el pan que traía!

Un minuto… ¡Un minuto! ¡No de nuevo…! Que no lo mirara con esos ojos brillantes al punto del llanto.

Hizo una mueca de advertencia.

— No, ¡oh, no! ¡No, no! ¡Ni lo pienses!

— ¡Pero Alex…!

— Ni creas que voy a conseguirte comida, eso nos haría perder tiempo que no tenemos. Así que levántate y compórtate como la Colonia que eres.

Era definitivo que llegarían a Jamestown hasta mañana pero ayudaría más seguir caminando y quizá llegar, en el mejor de los casos, en la madrugada. Sin embargo no estaba seguro que eso aplacara la ira de Antonio. Seguramente iba a darle unos azotes en cuanto estuvieran a solas…

— ¿Es tu última palabra? ¿No comeremos hasta mañana?

— Es mejor avanzar lo que podamos. Además, no conozco estos boques ni los frutos que tiene así que no puedo arriesgarme a que comas algo venenoso.

Su pequeño amigo bajó la mirada.

Ay, no…

— E-Es mi culpa, ¿verdad? — ¿por qué siempre terminaba llorando? Sentía un nudo en el estómago cuando lo hacía — S-Soy un tonto que no conoce ni sus propios bosques, sólo me escondo debajo de mi cama cuando Arthur quiere enviarme a buscar setas.

— No es eso, es que…

— ¡Sí lo es! — sus ojitos derramaban lágrimas — T-Todo es mi culpa, ¡nunca me perdonaré si algo te pasa! — lo vio levantarse con graciosa determinación — Yo buscaré comida, ¡nada te pasará, lo prometo! Debo practicar desde ahora porque cuando nos casemos yo seré el cargado de nuestra familia.

La extraña idea de un matrimonio fue olvidada por un rugido firme y semi prolongado proveniente del estómago de 13 Colonias.

Sí, claro, "el hombre de familia".

Se acercó y le dio un leve golpe en el hombro.

— Está bien, busquemos comida pero nada de seguir llorando, ¡Y NADA DE ACABARTE TODO!

— ¡P-Pero acabo de decir que yo conseguiré la comida!

— Vamos, los esposos se apoyan entre ellos, ¿no?

— ¡W-Waaaa! ¡Alex…!

Pero le cubrió la boca de pronto e hizo una señal para que escuchara. Era el sonido de algo moviéndose entre los arbusto metros de ellos.

Con su vista enfocada descubrió a un conejo de color marrón, ¡perfecto! Le quitó la mano y con rapidez, aunque sin dejar de observar, sacó de debajo de su capa el arco que siempre llevaba; preparó una flecha, estiró la cuerda tensa y apuntó sin siquiera parpadear.

Sintió en un segundo la velocidad del viento, visualizó los troncos que podrían obstaculizar, incluso tuvo en la mira el hueco de los arbustos por donde pasaría la flecha.

Dejó de respirar y en su mente le dio gracias al conejito ya que con su muerte ellos prolongarían un poco más sus vidas.

Era el ciclo por el cual todo el bosque estaba regido. Unos morían para que otros vivieran.

Soltó la flecha.

— ¡No, Alejandro!

Pero lo único que no se le ocurrió calcular fue la reacción de Alfred y por él la flecha se clavó en uno de los troncos, lo que alertó al animalito.

Ahora sí estaba confundido.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Era nuestra cena! — su amigo lo empujó tan fuerte que terminó encima de él — Tú eres el que decía que tenía hambre, ¿cierto?

— S-Sí, pero no quiero comer a costa de la vida de un indefenso conejito.

— Por si no lo sabes lo que comes en el pueblo es carne, y la carne proviene de animales que cazan en los bosques.

— ¡Pero los que cazan en Jamestown son fieros y peligrosos!

— Eso es mentira, todos en este bosque sólo se defienden de los humanos. El hombre es cruel y egoísta, no le importa matar a una cierva que dejará solos a sus crías o a un puma que sólo quería defender a su familia. ¿Te compadeces de un conejo porque es lindo? Deberías hacerlo también con un oso o con un lobo que sólo tienen miedo de las personas – suspiró – Toda vida es preciosa, por eso hay que cazar lo absolutamente necesario.

No… no pretendió ser duro ni nada, pero el gesto que puso Jones era… el de un niño que repentinamente era regañado.

Exhaló y se sentó; logró que Alfred hiciera lo mismo sobre sus piernas, aunque se rascó un poco la nuca pensando en qué decir para que dejara de mirarlo así.

Por favor, que no fuera a llorar.

— Entonces… — lo escuchó decir — No hay animales buenos ni malos, sólo animalitos asustados.

— También animales felices, es cuestión de aprender a ver más allá de nuestro prejuicio.

Si eso pasara quizá el mismo no sería así… quizá todo esto habría podido evitarse: que se perdieran, que Antonio fuese a regañarlo… estar ahí como Virreinato, sin su padre… Ellos mismos ni eran capaces de ver más allá de sus ideas.

— Alex.

— ¿Sí?

— Creo que… sería mejor buscar otra cosa para comer.

— ¿Te refieres a otro conejo?

— ¡No! Buscar raíces o cosas así.

— Tú odias las verduras.

— P-Pero es mejor comer eso que apartar a algún animal de su familia.

Sonrió un poco, ¿acaso Alfred aprendió algo?

— Podemos intentarlo pero no sé si encontraremos algo…

Se trató de levantar pero su amigo no parecía tener la misma intención.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Se te durmieron las piernas?

Luego notó que miraba hacia atrás de él.

— ¡Mira, mira! ¡Ahí, en las raíces del tronco!

¡Wa! En lugar de que levantara terminó encima de él para alcanzar algo, ¡al menos pudo avisarle, pero no! Estornudó un poco porque la capa del otro tenía un poco de tierra que le picó la nariz… ojala fuera eso y no una enfermedad extraña porque tuvo bastante con la fiebre del verano pasado.

De pronto tomó algo y se lo mostró con una sonrisa de absoluta victoria. Le dio algo de espacio para que pudiera mirar mejor.

Eran… 6 setas de color blanco un tanto pequeñas pero anchas; no tenían demasiado tierra, se notaban recién maduras y relativamente sanas.

— Estos champiñones me los dan durante la cena junto con mi estofado. No me gustan, por eso mi nana no me deja comer postre si no termino todo mi plato, ¡son estos! ¡Hasta les puse un nombre, son "los ojos de sapo"!

Vaya nombre… sin embargo, quería decir que eran comestibles.

— Alfred, es momento de que te comportes como un hombre — dijo tan solemne que su amigo tragó en seco — Debes comer tres setas, ¡sí, las setas que no te gustan! Cuando el hambre es grande todo sabe bien, todo te ayuda a recuperar energía.

Pensó que haría un gran berrinche… no obstante, sólo respiró hondo y se llevó tres champiñones a la boca de un golpe.

Él también comió pero uno por uno, a su ritmo ya que no se concentró en el sabor. Con eso parte de su hambre se sació.

— ¿Estás bien?

— S-Sí — justo lo vio tragar — Ya pasó todo…

— ¡Muy bien, estoy orgulloso de ti!

Fue cundo sintió que lo abrazó y correspondió sin ninguna queja. Su pequeño amigo había crecido un poquito en ese momento.

— T-Te prometo que a partir de hoy sólo comeré lo necesario…

— Sí, sí — le acarició el cabello — ¿Listo para seguir?

Se levantaron juntos para caminar de nuevo tomados de la mano y esta vez sin ningún ruido extraño proveniente de sus estómagos.

El único sonido que había ahora era el de la voz de Alfred contándole la extraña fantasía de cómo buscaría comida cuando se casaran…


	3. Ahí viene la bruja

_**Notas del autor:** ¿Alguien pensó que ya no actualizaría, desho? :v  
_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3. ¡Ahí viene la bruja!  
**

* * *

Uhn, esto era… extraño…

Observó el color de las hojas caídas, el tono del tronco de los árboles; los reflejos de la luz entre las ramas, el nulo sonido de los pájaros…

Había algo extraño en todo esto…

— ¿Alex? — sintió que Alfred se colgaba de su espalda. Bueno, al menos no estaba llorando o gimiendo por comida — ¿Pasa algo malo?

— No, nada — no tenía sentido preocuparlo, sólo mantendría la guardia — Sólo estaba mirando lo grande que es este bosque.

— ¡Lo sé! Tengo tanto miedo de las cosas que se ocultan aquí…

— ¿Cómo qué cosas? ¿Animales? Creí que ese asunto estaba resuelto.

— ¡N-No sólo animales! Ellos no son el único peligro del bosque…

Quizá se refería a los bandidos, aunque no sabía que 13 Colonias tuviera problemas con eso… pero naturalmente era un asunto que no se trataba con los extranjeros. Tenía sentido.

— Ya está atardeciendo, debemos encontrar un refugio o tendremos que dormir al aire libre.

— ¡Bua! ¡No quiero dormir aquí! — se abrazó más a él, y eso significaba que lo asfixiaba más…

— ¡A-Alfred! ¡N-No p-puedo respirar!

— ¡Tengo miedooo! ¡No me dejes solo!

— ¡Y-Ya te dije que no lo haré! ¡A-Además, no es como si pudiera regresar sin ti! — ¡puf! ¡Lo soltó! Tosió un poco pero ya lo tuvo que mirar — Recuerdo que… decías que no le temías a nada.

— E-Eso era porque no estábamos perdidos… y porque quería que pensaras que soy genial — eso lo dijo en voz baja. Ya lo miró estando todo rojo… mierda, qué lindo — Es que tú sí lo eres…

— ¿Genial?

— ¡Sí! También eres un niño pero ya sabes cazar, pelear, orientarte… p-promete que después de esto seguirás siendo mi amigos, n-no me ignores ahora que sabes que… no soy tan valiente como tú…

… no tenía idea que pensara eso de él… ni que tampoco pudiera decirlo de un modo tan adorable.

Ahora fue su turno de asfixiarlo en un abrazo, y con ello detuvo que llorara otra vez.

— Prometo que no te ignoraré, eres mi mejor amigo~

— ¿En serio?

— ¡Claro que sí! No temas~ — le ofreció su mano — Ahora vamos a concentrarnos en buscar un refugio, quizá una cueva.

— ¿Y si no hay…?

— Bueno, podemos ir levantando ramitas secas para hacer fuego, no quiero que duermas a oscuras — y siendo honesto, no se sentía nada cómodo tampoco en la oscuridad.

— ¡Está bien! ¡Verás que recogeré muchas ramas…!

¿Eh?

De pronto su... gesto de fue completa… sorpresa, y luego alegría.

— ¡Sr. Esponjoso!

¿Qué?

Volteó a mirar, y a varios metros a la derecha, estaba… ¡ese conejito! ¡El que salieron a buscar y por el que precisamente se perdieron! ¡Estaba con el mismo listón azul del Sr. Esponjoso! Se alegró también pero se obligó a no moverse…

 _Había algo extraño…_

De nuevo tuvo la sensación de que el bosque se quedaba en completo silencio, que las luces de la tarde se colaban de forma inquietante entre las ramas… figuras extrañas se mezclaban con los árboles cercanos al conejo, y el tono de las hojas caídas era más oscuro…

 _Esto… tenía que ser…_

— ¡Sr. Esponjoso! — vio sus intenciones de acercársele.

— ¡Espera! — lo detuvo — Ese… no es el Sr. Esponjoso…

— ¿Qué? ¡P-Pero su listón…!

— Míralo bien…

Ambos prestaron mayor atención.

Los ojos de ese animalito… no eran normales… no los reflejaban sino que había un brillo rojizo… algo inquietante que los… atraía…

De pronto sintió que Alfred se abrazaba a él temblando en pánico mientras se escuchaban siniestros susurros en sus oídos.

— ¡Bruja! ¡ES UNA BRUJA!

¡Lo sabía!

Se abrió su capa y dejó ver sus brazos, pero no sólo eso, sino el amuleto en forma de cruz que tenía sobre el pecho.

— ¡Alfred, quédate detrás de mí!

Comenzaron a notarse en sus brazos varios tatuajes mientras su cruz de madera se desplegaba en varias formas, hasta lograr un símbolo completamente diferente con grabados usados durante la época de su padre.

No le dio tiempo a las sombras de actuar, comenzó a recitar los antiguos conjuros en la lengua de sus ancestros invocando su magia, y ellos lo escucharon ya que sus tatuajes brillaron cada vez más.

Hizo señas, sus palabras fueron haciendo eco en los rincones del bosque, y la esencia de los seres dejó expuesto el encantamiento en que estuvieron a punto de caer.

No tuvo miramientos, inició su avance con seguridad y fuerza mientras las sombras se retorcían, chillaban, imploraban, hasta que en un movimiento acompañado por fuego y aire consiguió que la oscuridad fuera destruida.

En cuanto estuvieron libres, de nuevo el brillo del sol fue alegre y las aves cantaron…

Era una bruja, sí, pero no tuvo idea de a quién enfrentaba.

— ¿A-Alex?

— ¡Alfred, ¿estás bien?! — su dije volvió a la forma de una cruz pero sus tatuajes no desaparecieron. Tenía en todo el cuerpo pero sólo se revelaban dependiendo de la magia que usara — ¿Te hiciste daño?

— N-No — lo… miraba con una cara… con una expresión que no sabría describir — ¿Q-Qué pasó?

— Una bruja trató de hechizarnos pero la alejé, todo está bien ahora…

— Entonces… ¿tú t-también eres…?

— Ah, no, o no lo sé… mi padre me heredó esto, pero lo oculto de todos porque… podrían lastimarme — tuvo escalofrío al recordar lo que le hicieron a otros como él en su tierra.

— ¿Es… magia?

— Sí, algo parecido, aunque funciona con ayuda divina — lo abrazó — La magia no es mala, depende más bien de quien la use… por eso no me temas, nunca te lastimaría…

13 Colonias lo vio con esos grandes ojos azules llenos de dudas, de sorpresa… sin embargo, su sonrisa lo calmó.

— E-Eres genial, Nueva España.

— Gracias — besó su frente — Ahora tenemos que buscar dónde resguardarnos, y tengo en mente el lugar ideal~

Lo tomó de la mano, y con su cruz a la vista, se abrieron camino hasta una choza de madera en medio de los árboles. Había una chimenea por donde salía humo, y por las ventanas se notaba luz de fuego.

— N-No sabía que alguien vivía aquí.

— Está bien, se supone que no debes saberlo.

— ¿Pero quién podría ser…?

Sólo sonrió con confianza y llegaron hasta la entrada donde, antes de tocar, ya se había abierto la puerta. Fue un tanto espeluznante pero de todos modos tocó la puerta con toda la intención de ser ruidoso.

— ¡Buenas tardes! Disculpe, ¿podría salir a recibirnos? Ese de buena educación presentarse ante sus invitados~

No hubo respuesta, y por eso aún no entraron.

— Somos 13 Colonias y Virreinato de Nueva España, vamos de camino a Jamestown pero ya es tarde, ¿nos permitiría pasar la noche aquí?

…

…

Fue cuando, detrás de una cortina, apareció aquella mujer. Debía tener unos 40 años, de cabello un poco enmarañado pero rojizo y mirada curiosa en tono miel.

Era mejor no decirle a Alfred que era la bruja, o de lo contrario saldría corriendo y sería un problema perseguirlo durante la noche.

— ¡Hola! — saludó encantador haciendo una leve reverencia — ¿Nos permitirá quedarnos? No causaremos problemas y estaremos eternamente agradecidos~

Hubo una ligera tensión en el ambiente ya que ella lo reconoció como el que rechazó su maleficio…

Las brujas no eran malas todo el tiempo ni con todo el mundo, así era en su tierra, y al parecer su actitud cautivó a la dama ya que amablemente les dio la bienvenida. Los dejó quedarse en un montón de paja para acurrucarse y pasar una noche tranquila.

Consideraría esto como un triunfo~

La bruja, con todo el incidente, no era tan mala, o quizá tuvieron un poco de suerte; tal vez sintió con su magia la magnitud de sus presencias, o le tuvo un poco de respeto al neutralizar su hechizo. También acudieron conejitos amigables a jugar con ellos, y aunque no vieron al Sr. Esponjoso, la mujer les comentó de una madriguera al otro lado del río donde seguramente estaba.

Con eso pudieron dormir, y a la mañana siguiente estaban totalmente frescos para continuar.

Para suerte de Alfred y de su gente, la bruja pareció tomarle simpatía, eso podría significar una tregua mágica para Jamestown.

Salieron de la choza y avanzaron por el Este ya que lograron ubicarse. El pueblo no quedaba un lejos, un par de horas y al fin llegarían.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Dormiste bien?

— ¡Muy bien! — dio unos saltitos alegres — ¡Esa señora es muy agradable! ¿Por qué vivirá aquí? Podría estar en el pueblo y jugaríamos todos los días.

— Ah, eso es porque es la bruja y en el pueblo podrían lastimarla.

— ¿La bruja?

Fue cuando miraron hacia atrás.

La casa había desaparecido.

— ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Alex! ¡Aleeeeex! — sintió que lo zangoloteaba — ¡Era la bruja, la brujaaaaa!

— S-Sí, ya lo sabía.

— ¡¿Lo sabías?! ¡¿Por qué me lo ocultasteeee?! ¡Pudimos moriiiir!

— Pero hace un momento dijiste que era divertido estar con ella, ¿qué cambió?

— ¡Es que…!

— Es como si me odiaras ahora que sabes que tengo magia… ¿me odias?

…

— N-No te odio, me casaré contigo y seremos felices.

D-De nuevo con eso.

— ¡Entonces sigamos adelante!

— ¡Sí!


	4. Es hora de un baño

_. **  
**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4. ¡Es hora de un baño!  
**

* * *

Aquella mañana parecía haber iniciado con el pie derecho: tuvieron un cálido refugio, compañía agradable, durmieron bien y, poco después de caminar, nuevamente encontraron hongos comestibles que pudieron consumir a pesar de que no le gustaban a 13 Colonias.

Jamestown quedaba a unas horas… pero sería demasiado iluso pensar que Antonio y Mr. Kirkland no había llegado ya, lo que se traducía en una... paliza para él.

Tembló.

Ahora ya no le parecía tan buena idea regresar… pero, quizá si le explicaba cómo había cuidado de Alfred, Mr. Kirkland se lo agradecería y, por consecuencia, el ego de Antonio estaría por las nubes. Su vanidad podría ser complacida y así olvidaría castigarlo.

Era su mejor opción, esperaba que fuera así… aunque debía decir que no se encontraba precisamente cómodo en ese momento.

— ¡Alex, mira! — le tomó de la mano para llevarlo cerca de unas flores — ¿No son lindas? ¿Crees que debería llevármelas como disculpa para Arthur?

— No creo que sea necesario, seguramente te perdonará con esa carita que haces.

— ¿Cuál?

— ¡Esta! — le jaló gentil las mejillas — Como de un niño inocente y bueno que sólo trataba de ir por su conejito.

— P-Pero soy inocente y bueno, ¡además, sí salí a buscar al Sr. Esponjoso!

— Seh, claro~ podrás engañar a Mr. Kirkland pero no a mí~

— Eso no es nada amable de tu parte… — hizo pucherito y se acercó con toda la intención de abrazarlo… sin embargo, no pudo evitar alejarlo con una mueca de molestia. Casi le dolió ver la expresión en su pequeño amigo.

— ¿N-No quieres abrazarme? — era como si se le estuviera quebrando el corazón.

— N-No es lo que tú crees, es sólo que… necesitas un baño.

Él era una persona muy limpia, trataba de serlo todo el tiempo~ también podía recordar cuando se bañaba con su padre hasta tres veces al día en esa graaan tina hecha de piedras de río, con pétalos de flores, el vaporcito y los sirvientes acercándoles frutas~ ¡no había nada mejor que un baño caliente! Por eso se bañaba diariamente a pesar de que los médicos de Antonio decían que era dañino.

Por supuesto, junto a ello se cambiaba de ropa todos los días, intentaba lavarse las manos con frecuencia, limpiaba sus dientes y masticaba hojitas de menta para tener un buen aliento. Nada era más agradable que percibir el aroma de una persona higiénica, sobre todo porque su olfato era sensible… lamentablemente no era muy común ya que el olor de las ciudades y los pueblos era… no era el mejor.

Lograba soportar todo porque llevaba un ramillete de flores, al estar en un espacio abierto o por lociones que Antonio adquiría por Monsieur Bonnefoy, pero Alfred… bueno, era un niño que jugaba en la tierra, en el lodo, usaba ciertas prendas por un tiempo…

Los europeos decían ser los más civilizados y parecían tenerlo miedo al agua…

— ¿Un baño? ¿De verdad? — vio que se ponía todo rojito por la vergüenza — P-Perdón, es que he tenido pendientes y…

— No me tienes que explicar nada, sólo creo que deberías tratar de bañarte todos los días. Así, cuando nos casemos, olerás muy bien todo el tiempo — era extraña la idea de un matrimonio pero parecía funcionar para motivarlo, y se notó por el modo en que brillaron sus ojos.

— ¡Muy bien! ¡A partir de hoy me bañaré todos los días!

— Me alegra escuchar eso porque tendrás oportunidad de hacerlo~

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Pasando unos arbustos encontraron el río que les indicó la bruja y que eral el límite sur de Jamestown. Estaban a mitad de la primavera así que no estaba desbordado ni sus aguas eran agresivas, más bien tenía una corriente suave en que se veían las rocas lisas.

— ¿Nos bañaremos aquí? ¡E-El agua debe estar fría!

— Sólo al principio, después te acostumbras — se sentó en una piedra de la orilla y comenzó a desvestirse — También hace buen sol, nos secaremos rápido~

Ya se quitó la capa y la camisa cuando vio a Alfred con un puchero de frustración. En verdad que su amigo tenía complejos que recién notaba.

— No… me gusta sentirme como un niño — habló con voz afectada — S-Sé que lo soy pero no me gusta que te des cuenta de eso.

— ¿De qué hablas? Es obvio que aun eres pequeño, eso no tiene nada de malo.

— ¡Lo sé! Aun así tú también eres un niño y ya sabes hacer muchas cosas… y me cuidaste todo el camino, ¡eso no debería ser así!

— ¿Entonces…? — cuántos complejos…

— ¡Yo debería ser el que te protegiera! Debería abrazarte cuando tienes miedo y ser valiente ante el peligro, ¡ser tu héroe! Pero todo ha sido al revés, incluso fuiste genial con lo de la bruja, ¡tienes magia! ¡No puedo competir contra eso…!

 **SPLASH**

De pronto Alfred había quedado empapado de pies a cabeza y con una expresión HERMOSA de frío~

— Lo siento, pero estabas hablando demasiado~ — dijo en tono de burla — ¡Deja de preocuparte y juega conmigo!

Era una de las contadas ocasiones que podían hacerlo, debían aprovechar antes de que regresaran y sufrir el vuelco de la realidad…

— ¡Aleeeex! — sonó como un grito de guerra — ¡Ya verás, me las pagarás!

— ¡No me asustas!

Ni siquiera habían terminado de desvestirse, aun llevaban las botitas y ni qué decir de las pocas prendas que terminaron tiradas por todos lados, pero ellos simplemente se dejaron llevar: uno al otro se salpicaban de agua helada, una que ya no lo fue tanto conforme avanzó el tiempo; corrían entre las orillas y dentro del río intentando escapar de los ataques apenas siendo precavidos en no resbalarse; en tanto se adaptaban, caían en las trampas del fondo del agua hundiéndose sus pies o alguna mano al tratar de apoyarse.

Lo más gracioso de todo fue cuando, de río arriba, bajaron a toda velocidad unos peces de escamas brillantes, ¡rojizas! Esos no existían en sus tierras, ¡pero no había tiempo para admirar! Los esquivaron con facilidad al inicio, sin embargo comenzaron a ser más, ¡más! Los evitaban corriendo a la orilla… ¡fue cuando uno golpeó a Alfred en el pie y lo hizo resbalar! ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Y luego cayó otro en su cabeza saltando para escapar!

13 Colonias lo miró feo pero… fue su turno para reír cuando un pez lo golpeó justo en la cara logrando que cayera de espaldas al agua, ¡luego otro, otro, y otro! Varios se estrellaron contra su cuerpo dejándolo seminoqueado. Sólo hubo tiempo para cubrirse hasta que pasaron esos peces.

— ¡WA! ¡Alejandro, ¿estás bien?! — escuchó sus movimientos torpes por el peso del agua.

— S-Sí, sobreviví al ataque de los peces asesinos… — se incorporó con los ojitos en espiral — No sabía que había unos tan grandes en los ríos de tu casa…

— Esos peces son Salmones~ saben deliciosos pero hay que tener cuidado con los osos, a ellos también les gustan y podrían estar cerca.

Alfred lucía de verdad preocupado pero al sostener su mano para levantarse lo jaló para que cayera con él~

— ¡¿Qué haces?!

— ¿Qué más? Te voy a bañar.

— Ya estoy limpio.

— Lo estábamos, pero con los salmones nos quedaron escamas. Si no nos lavábamos bien tendremos su olor.

Ya lo sentó en una roca y lo empezó a tallar con su camisa hecha bolita; le quitó las escamas del cabello y lo mandó a estar bajo una leve caída de agua para enjuagarse.

— Mr. Kirkland estará muy aliviado cuando vea que no sólo estás a salvo sino que también te bañaste — comentó tallándose también — Estará orgulloso de ti.

— Yo sólo espero que no me castigue… que no te castiguen…

Eso lo dejó callado por unos minutos.

 _Casi estaba tentando en no regresar…_

— Yo le explicaré todo a España, le diré que me ayudaste todo el camino y que sin ti habría sido comida de una bruja.

— ¿… harías eso por mí?

— ¡Claro que sí!

Pero en un momento se quedó sin habla y… volteó a ver a donde miraba… ¡Hey! ¡Ese era el Sr. Esponjoso! Lo observó bien y esta vez no se trataba de un hechizo, ¡realmente era él! Tenía el moñito un poco desarreglado pero tomaba agua tranquilamente.

Alfred salió de su sitio, y con un par de zancadas, atrapó al animalito quien lo reconoció y le lamió con cariño.

— ¡Siii! ¡El Sr. Esponjoso está a salvo!

Por él inicio todo este problema. De no ser porque era lindo y pequeño y lo más suave del mundo le haría pagar por todo…

— La próxima vez ponle una correa para que no salga huyendo — vieron cómo se lamía sus orejitas — Aunque parece que no la pasó tan mal~

Alfred comenzó a regañarlo mientras ya se sentaban a secarse, pero el conejito no prestó la mínima atención y sólo se acurrucó en su amigo para secarse juntos con el sol, al igual que la ropa.

Vieron el cielo, las nubes; reían por los salmones mientras sentían el cálido calor del sol.

Casi no quería regresar.


	5. Nuestro final y nuestro comienzo

_Notas del autor: y así llegamos al final de este fic, ¡muchas gracias a todos por aquellos que leyeron! Nos veremos pronto :v_

* * *

 **Capítulo 5. Nuestro final y nuestro comienzo _  
_**

* * *

Pasaron un par de horas hasta que Alfred finalmente reconoció parte del terreno. Tomando en cuenta que estuvo desorientado la mayoría del viaje, que distinguiera árboles y caminos era una ventaja, al menos así sabían que estaban en el camino correcto.

Sin embargo, aun con la conversación amena y los mimos hacia el Sr. Esponjoso, mientras más se acercaban menos quería llegar. Temblaba de solo pensar en cómo lo miraría Antonio, en lo discreto que sería al apretar su hombro con calculada fuerza… en el momento de dormir, cuando entrara para asegurarse que "estuviese bien" pero sólo para…

Se recargó en el tronco de un árbol, cubriendo su boca para controlar el asco que invadió su paladar.

Antonio estaría tan molesto, lo culparía de todo y lo castigaría con lo más horrible que se le ocurriera, ¡no podría decir nada para defenderse! ¡Estaría perdido! Y su molestia no sería por su ausencia, porque sabía perfectamente que podía valerse por sí mismo, sino hacerlo con 13 Colonias, haciendo el ridículo frente a Mr. Kirkland por comportarse como un niño…

Alfred admiraba la colonia en que se había convertido, pero no tenía idea del peso de las responsabilidades a tan corta edad.

Envidiaba que su amigo pudiese comportarse como un niño.

— ¡Alex! — al notar su ausencia, corrió de regreso para alcanzarlo en ese árbol — ¡¿Te duele algo?! ¡De pronto te ves muy mal!

— No… no es nada — aunque su instinto le gritaba que diera media vuelta y escapara, se obligó a permanecer por el bien de 13 Colonias. Lo que menos necesitaba a estas alturas era la ronda de confesiones desesperadas — Debe ser por falta de fuerza. Enfrentarme a esa bruja no fue cualquier cosa.

La expresión del rubio era conmovedora, aunque hubiese preferido que dejara de mirarlo.

No tenía por qué saber lo que pasaba.

— No te preocupes, estamos muy cerca, ¡incluso podría correr por ayuda mientras esperas aquí!

— ¡Eso no! — dijo de inmediato. Si todos lo veían entrar en brazos de alguien, pensarían que era débil y Antonio se sentiría aún más avergonzado. Pensar en el castigo le dio la fuerza necesaria para caminar por sí mismo — ¿Ves? Solo necesitaba un momento~

Sonreír era cada vez más difícil mientras se aproximaban.

Tenía que calmarse o Alfred sospecharía más de lo que ya hacía.

— Eso no es justo — hizo un adorable puchero — ¿Cuándo llegará mi turno de salvarte?

— No seas tan impaciente, las cosas suceden cuando deben hacerlo — le revolvió cariñosamente el cabello — Por mi parte, ha sido todo un placer protegerte en este tiempo~

El sonrojo de sus mejillas fue realmente lindo.

Quería proteger esa inocencia hasta donde fuese posible. Alfred podría ser un gran país si crecía a su debido tiempo, dando un paso a la vez.

— ¿Cómo puedo compensarte? — volvieron a caminar ya que no debían retrasarse más — Has hecho tanto por mí…

— No se me ocurre nada en este momento — las conversaciones con él le ayudaban a no pensar, aunque su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar — Por lo que he escuchado, en mitos griegos los héroes son compensados con dones de los dioses; en España, un héroe recibe riquezas y mujeres; en los mitos de mi padre, los héroes tomaban su lugar junto a la divinidad… dime, ¿puedes darme algo de eso?

— E-Es injusto, sabes que no puedo hacer nada parecido…

— No te sientas mal, somos países pero no dioses — si lo fuera, castigaría a Antonio por su crueldad… y regresaría a su padre a la vida para no separarse nunca más… — Hacemos solo lo que podemos…

— Yo haré mucho por ti, Alex — sintió que lo sostuvo de la mano mientras cargaba con la otra al conejito — Lo prometo, algún día te haré muy feliz y nada malo te pasará.

— Gracias — dijo sinceramente — Eres un gran amigo.

— ¡No es solo eso! — apretó más su mano y… por un momento el tono de sus ojos se tornaron de un azul más oscuro — Eres muy importante para mí, pero no del mismo modo en que Arthur lo es, ¡sino diferente! Yo… yo quiero que hagamos todo juntos, que podamos hablar de lo que sea… abrazarnos cada que queramos… — su carita se hizo más roja — B-Besarnos… T-Tocarnos mucho…

— ¿Acaso estás insinuando que…? Alfred, y yo que creía que eras inocente~

— ¡L-Lo soy! Pero… cuando te enamoras lo más natural es que quieras cuidar a esa persona especial, ¿cierto? Y… y si te corresponde, ¡nada más importa!

Lo miró con sorpresa, aunque no debería.

Todo el viaje había dicho que se casarían y cosas por el estilo. No les tomó importancia puesto que su amigo era un niño… sin embargo, acababa de decir algo tan cierto que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar con algún comentario ingenioso.

 _¿Estaba enamorado?_

Se miraron por un momento, sin detener sus pasos y sin responder…

 _¿Ellos podían hacerlo? Sentir algo como el amor…_

Desde el cambio de su mundo, la desesperanza y la resignación habían sido los pilares de su vida… pero la amistad de Alfred llegó como un pequeño rayo de luna en una noche oscura…

 _Si existía la amistad, ¿el amor podría ser real?_

— ¡Gracias a Dios, joven Alfred!

De pronto escuchó esa voz, y luego más y más, ¿acaso habían llegado tan pronto?

— ¡El amo Alfred regresó! ¡Está a salvo!

— ¡Rápido, avísenle a Mr. Antonio y a Mr. Kirkland! ¡El amo Alfred y Mr. Alexander están de vuelta!

Estaban en la entrada del pueblo, adentrándose a paso seguro mientras el rubio sonreía radiante, feliz de regresar.

— ¡Lo hicimos, pudimos volver! — saltó sobre él, abrazándolo por el cuello, y con eso no pudo más que corresponder para caminar así — ¡Todo gracias a ti, Alex! Hubiera muerto de no ser por tus cuidados, ¡muchas gracias!

— No fue nada, pero por favor, has que el Sr. Esponjoso use una correa de ahora en adelante.

— ¡Por supuesto!

Continuaron la caminata rumbo a la Alcaldía. Suponían que ahí debían estar sus tutores, pues independientemente de su ausencia, tenían asuntos que arreglar; por otra parte, justo al lado estaba la casa de Alfred, donde también eran huéspedes.

En tanto caminaba, las personas los saludaban y expresaban su alivio de que estuvieran a salvo, ¿acaso todo _Jamestown_ se enteró que no estaban? ¿O acaso la ausencia fue demasiado obvia? Alfred debía ser un niño muy activo si todos se preocupaban por un día.

Llevaba cargando a su amigo y a su mascota cuando entraron a la casa. Era pequeña, no requerían más que de un par de sirvientas, pero pasaron a la sala para descansar.

Sin embargo, cuando menos se dio cuenta, ambos fueron separados.

…

Mr. Kirkland abrazaba a Alfred… y a él, lo estaba… abrazando Antonio…

Su sorpresa fue tal que no reaccionó, solamente atinó a abrir los ojos con total incredulidad.

Su tutor lo estrechaba con fuerza, con tanta preocupación que hasta lo sentía temblar; repetía su nombre con tanta dulzura que no podía creerlo, acariciaba su espalda delicadamente… y sobre todo, besaba su cabello oscuro…

…

¿Qué clase de… broma era esta? Fernández jamás se había preocupado por él, mucho menos hacía gestos de cariño públicamente.

Estaba tan confundido, e inevitablemente asustado.

— ¡Alejandro, mi lindo Alejandro, estaba tan preocupado por ti! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? — se separó solo un poco de él mientras lo veía con devoción. Hablaban en su lengua materna así que sus anfitriones no entendían lo que decían — ¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¡Sabes bien que no debes alejarte! ¡Nunca más vuelvas a hacerlo o podría morir de un infarto! Mi querido Virreinato — lo abrazó de nuevo — No sé qué haría si algo malo te pasara…

Esto… no podía ser verdad, tenía que tratarse de una fachada porque estaban frente a Mr. Kirkland… pero, naturalmente, el inglés se preocupaba más por revisar a su pupilo que por lo que decían.

Solo bajó la mirada dejando que España se expresara.

Aunque fuera por un momento, era feliz de que no lo hubiese recibido con golpes.

— ¿Qué pasó? — ahora se dirigió a ambos Mr. Kirkland — ¡¿Por qué se adentraron en el bosque?! ¡Hay tantos peligros y ninguno sabe defenderse…!

— Fue mi culpa — dijo Alfred antes de que pudiese excusarse — Mi conejito salió corriendo al bosque, fui tras él y Alexander solamente me siguió para que no me pasara nada, ¡todos estos días me ha cuidado! Me dio de comer, un lugar donde dormir, me bañó y hasta me enseñó un poco de cacería.

Mr. Kirkland pareció sorprendido, y casi podía apostar que Antonio tenía el pecho inflado de puro orgullo… o vanidad. En todo caso, eran atenuantes para que no lo castigaran así que le sonrió ampliamente a su amigo.

Cumplió su promesa de explicar la situación.

…

Durante la comida, 13 Colonias se encargó de contar la aventura con detalles y mucha emoción, aunque francamente hubiese preferido que no ahondara demasiado. Era vergonzoso. No obstante, ello ayudó mucho a que se desvaneciera la ira de su tutor, y eso era un gran alivio.

Luego de un debido baño, cambiarse de ropa, ponerse al tanto de los asuntos a tratar y el anuncio de que se retirarían mañana, pudo ir a dormir.

Esperó por varios minutos que Antonio se presentara para castigarlo… pero eso no sucedió…

Podría dormir tranquilo, por lo menos esa noche…

— ¡Alex!

… o quizá había hablado demasiado pronto.

Al descubrirse un poco de las mantas, observó que su amigo entraba y corría a su cama para acostarse. No se opuso ya que le debía mucho.

— Gracias por decirles la verdad — dijo susurrando, estaban muy cerca para escucharse sin problemas — Ahora ya no me castigarán.

— No me des las gracias, era algo que debía hacer — sonrió resplandeciente — ¡Soy tu héroe después de todo!

… sí, por esta vez sí que lo era.

Se acurrucaron para dormir, o esa fue su intención.

— Alex…

— ¿Hm? — ya tenía los ojos cerrados — Duérmete ya…

— Es que debo preguntarte algo primero.

— ¿No puede esperar hasta mañana?

— ¡Es que…! ¡Mouh, Alex, es importante!

— Bien, bien, ¿qué pasa?

— Me preguntaba si… si la próxima vez que nos veamos tú… me besarías…

— Ya lo hice hoy.

— ¡No ese modo de besar! Sino… como lo hacen las personas grandes cuando están enamoradas…

…

Abrió los ojos y notó las mejillas sonrojadas del otro. Decir aquello requería de mucho valor, lo admitía…

Y no hubo necesidad de esperar hasta la próxima visita: acarició su mejilla, ambos levantaron la mirada solo iluminada por la luz de una vela del buró… la cercanía fue tan natural que unir sus labios fue el acto más gentil que habían sentido.

Apretar sus manos, abrazarse un poco más… todo fue realmente hermoso… y aun cuando mañana se iba, ambos supieron que esos besos formarían parte de sus encuentros de ahora en adelante con mucha, mucha frecuencia.

Terminó su aventura, pero iniciaba otra.


End file.
